<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Speechless On The Red Carpet by RedShirtWriter34567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117414">Speechless On The Red Carpet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567'>RedShirtWriter34567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Music Is Our Life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Laws of Attraction (2004), You Me and Him (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Concerts, Dress Up, Jealousy, Limousines, M/M, Paparazzi, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorne and John get dressed up with the rest of the band after they're invited to an award show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thorne Jamison/John Helm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Music Is Our Life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Speechless On The Red Carpet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song 'Speechless' by Dan+Shay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorne poured a dollop of product into his palm and rubbed his hands together, then ran them through his black hair, styling it to look messy on purpose. He washed his hands and dried them, checked his makeup in the mirror carefully. His blue eyes were lined in black eyeliner, the lids painted dark blue with red glitter in the corners. He ran his fingers over the stubble on his jaw and traced his lips, which were covered in a rich but subtle pink gloss infused with glitter. </p><p>Satisfied with his makeup and hair, Thorne stepped back from the mirror and left the bathroom. In the hotel bedroom, he opened his suitcase and removed a small jewelry box. He debated which accessories to choose and eventually settled on a silver skull ring, sliding it onto his left hand, and his favourite chain choker. He admired himself in the full length mirror hanging in the closet. He wore a purple suit over a black dress shirt and a matching tie, along with a pair of black leather boots that added a bit to his height. His nails were painted dark blue and black, flashing as he adjusted his tie.</p><p>“Are you nearly ready, love?” he called. “The limo’s already waiting downstairs.”</p><p>“I’ll be down out in a minute,” John called back from the other room. “I’ll meet you down in the lobby.”</p><p>Thorne smiled fondly and rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone and his wallet. He left the room and took the elevator down to the lobby, where the rest of the band was waiting. David the keyboard player wore a dark blue suit, his dark hair and new beard neatly cut. Michael the guitarist was dressed in a classic tux with a red bowtie, his thick brown locks slicked back. The drummer Zeke was wearing a grey suit that made his long, fiery red hair stand out. </p><p>“Where’s John?” Michael asked when he saw Thorne.</p><p>“Still getting ready,” Thorne replied. “He said he’d be down here in a minute.”</p><p>“Jesus, he takes even longer than you to get ready,” Zeke commented. “And he doesn’t even wear makeup.”</p><p>“Fuck off,” Thorne retorted with no real heat. “You guys just go on ahead, yeah? There’s two limos for a reason.”</p><p>“Alright, mate,” David agreed. “We’ll head out. Text us when you guys are on your way.”</p><p>Thorne nodded and the other band members filed out of the lobby into one of the waiting limos outside. The singer stood by the door, scrolling through his phone. The award show he and the band had been invited to had already begun. Twitter and Instagram were both going wild with pictures and videos of other guests already arriving at the red carpet. Thorne felt nervous considering that this was his and John’s first red carpet appearance together as a couple. He also knew that John was nervous about the paparazzi. The rock star wondered if that was actually a good idea. </p><p>The sound of the elevator doors opening made Thorne look up from his phone. His jaw dropped and he nearly dropped his phone. John stepped out of the elevator and strode across the lobby. He wore a spiked leather jacket over a dress shirt, the top few buttons undone, his dark brown hair and beard carefully styled and trimmed. He wore no makeup because Thorne knew he didn’t need any, and his lover’s warm brown eyes sparkled. The singer’s eyes trailed down his boyfriend’s body, biting his lip. John’s long, lithe legs were being shown off by the classic kilt around his waist. He hadn’t worn a kilt since David’s wedding last year.</p><p>“The rest of the band already leave?” John asked.</p><p>Thorne nodded mutely, still staring at his lover’s legs, the socks that stopped at his knees, the combat boots. John chuckled and stepped closer to Thorne, tilting his chin up with his thumb and forefinger. His eyes gleamed as he smiled.</p><p>“My eyes are up here,” he said. </p><p>Thorne still said nothing. It was like his brain had short-circuited. He licked his lips despite how dry his mouth had gotten. </p><p>“You-you, look-look,” Thorne stuttered, his vocal cords refusing to cooperate, his throat damning up.</p><p>John laughed. “You look amazing, Thorne. You always do.” He checked his phone. “We should probably get going, yeah?”</p><p>Thorne nodded. For the first in his life he felt absolutely speechless. And John seemed to be relishing it. He walked out of the hotel and Thorne followed, eyes trained on his boyfriend’s arse as they got into the limo. As they rode to the theater where the award show was being held, Thorne and John sat next to each other in the back of the limo, Thorne couldn’t stop staring at his boyfriend. John smiled at him as he glanced toward the rock star with a glint in his eye, He reached over and took Thorne hand, interlacing their fingers  Once they pulled up outside the entrance, Thorne could see the swarms of paparazzi and fans behind the velvet ropes along the red carpet.</p><p>“Are you ready?” John asked, looking at Thorne.</p><p>The singer swallowed. “Hell yes.”</p><p>John grinned and opened the door, stepping out amid cheering and camera flashes. Thorne followed and once he was out, John offered him his arm. Thorne chuckled and threaded his own arm through John’s as they began walking. He couldn’t take his eyes off John as they did. His lover looked so perfect and he smelled amazing; he was wearing the cologne that smelled crisp and clean, like the ocean breeze. John waved and smiled at the people, his eyes shining brighter than the sun. Thorne found him at a loss for words again. As they continued to walk, occasionally they’d stop and pose for pictures or sign autographs. At one point, however, when Thorne watched John sign a young man’s forearm with a marker, he felt a stab of jealousy. Then a young woman came over to them with a microphone. She batted his long eyelashes at John and smiled as she touched his arm.</p><p>“I’m a big fan of yours, John,” she said. “”You’re very talented and even more sexy in person.”</p><p>“Thank you,” John replied politely. “I try my best.”</p><p>The reporter laughed, her hand still on his arm. Thorne growled and stalked away from the paparazzi he’d been posing for. He came over to John and took his hand, squeezing it gently. John squeezed back. </p><p>“I have to go now,” he said. “It was nice talking to you, ma’am.”</p><p>They walked away but Thorne was still irritated. John seemed to sense it because he squeezed Thorne’s hand again. </p><p>“Are you okay, love ?” He asked. </p><p>“Yeah,” Thorne replied tightly. </p><p>John frowned but said nothing more. It was the longest red carpet walk Thorne had ever done. He felt himself growing more and more angry the more people stared at John or continued to flirt with him. </p><p>“I wish these people would fuck off,” Thorne growled. “Can’t they see me hanging on your arm for fuck’s sake?”</p><p>“It’s just a bit longer,” John soothed. </p><p>Thorne grunted. After another five minutes though, his restraint snapped when a young man tried to kiss John’s cheek. John pulled away and wiped his face. He suddenly smiled and grabbed Thorne, dipping him over dramatically and kissing him full on the lips. Thorne’s eyes widened with shock as cameras flashed but he quickly relaxed into the kiss. When they finally separated, Thorne tried to talk as they entered the theater. </p><p>“I had no idea I could render you so speechless,” John teased. </p><p>“You always do, Baby Boy,” Thorne replied. </p><p>John smirked and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s ear. “Maybe we can see if you can render me speechless back at the hotel.”</p><p>Thorne’s breath hitched and John grinned impishly. </p><p>“I’ll do more than that,” Thorne said. “I’ll make sure you can’t even walk.”</p><p>Those ended up being bold words because after the show, they returned to the hotel and it was Thorne who was speechless again. He also couldn’t walk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>